Chaos in Kingdom
by fhluffs
Summary: Kanda, crown prince. Allen, newcomer bodyguard made to escort the prince. full summary inside :  Yullen, MxM meaning yaoi.   Yepp and theres a lil vulgartities. So yeh, could be rated M later btw.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, my first fanfic :) please be nice.

This is a Yullen btw. Sooooo uh my point is that its** MxM**, so if u ain't got no balls to read it, please don't. Wow, am i **vulgar** or what. Kay that's another warning. So, **yaoi** _and_ **vulgarities**. Hmm what else... kay, dont think theres anything else.

Uhm

okay, **summary**: _Cross, Mana's good friend, takes Allen in as his apprentice. Btw Cross is the General for this Kingdom called Black order that had been marked "missing"whilst on his trip round the world enjoying life. One day however, he was sent a letter in which stated that the Black Order was under attack once again by this bunch of rebels that calls themselves the Noah . Much to Cross' dismay, he was forced to return. However, he had some loose ends he needed to tie before returning to Black Order, hence, he sends his apprentice , Allen , in his stead first whilst he does his incomplete business before returning. So, off Allen goes~_

_There, he meets Kanda, the youngest prince of Black Order. Well, let's just say they didn't get that great of a first impression of each other._

Anyways, **disclaimer**: _If I own man, This wouldn't be called a fucking Fanfic ffs. Rofl._

* * *

><p>Mana died that night, seven years ago. Although Mana and the boy shared no blood relations, the boy thought fondly of Mana, even more so than his own father, and relied greatly on him. Mana was not just his guardian. Mana was his father, as well as his best and only friend. Mana was the only one he could rely on. It was the only person whom he loved that loved him back. Mana was special.<p>

Therefore, after Mana died that night, killed, right in front of his eyes, he was devastated to say the least. His whole life, his whole world was torn apart.

-flashback-

"Ma..Mana! MANA!" His screeching voice pierced through the air, desperate, yet it was of no use.

Mana already laid there, pale, breathless. Dead. Yet, he still screamed for him. It seemed the only thing he could do as he rushed over to the body, unwilling to accept that Mana, his everything, was dead. Killed.

He looked up, shock still as he watched the man stood up. The murderer, that is. With the butcher knife in his hand both sullied with fresh dripping blood, he walked over to the broken child, still screaming for his loved one, dead in his hand. A grin formed as he got closer. He grabbed the boy from his collar and pulled him closer. The knife hovering over the boy's face.

" A-AAAGH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The boy screamed as the knife carved and marked his skin, leaving trailed of red dripping down his eye. The red contrasted greatly on the boy's pale skin.

The grip on the boy loosened. He fell to the floor, " Thud.". The boy just sat there, hands pressed against his left eye where the knife had cut, as the man turned to leave. "Wh...Why... WHYY?", he managed to ask. The man just turned once he reached the door, with the same grin on his face before he slammed the door shut behind Allen. The boy got no reply.

The boy sat there the whole time after the man left. For how long, he didn't know. After what felt like centuries, the polices finally came. But it was all too late. Mana was gone, the murder escaped. It was all too late.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Idiot apprentice!" Cross called out. After Mana had died, Cross had been the one looking after Allen. Though it was almost as if Allen was the one looking after Cross, but, you get my point.<p>

" Stop calling me that! What do you want?" Allen replied , rather annoyed.

"Tsk, we're leaving."

" E...Eh? Again? But we just got here yesterday!"

" Something urgent came up. You leave first, I still have something to do before I leave" Cross replied, crunching the letter in his hand before tossing it into the fireplace. The fire cackled as the paper burnt into ashes, disappearing from the world.

"What? I have to go by myself? But I don't even know where it is! Or how to get there!"

"Here," Cross said as he handed Allen a yellow feathered bird ," Take Tim with you, he knows the way."

With that, Cross pushed Allen towards the door and out of the house, then slammed the door shut before tossing Allen's suitcase out the window a while later. Leaving poor Allen no choice but to do as told.

Off Allen went, following after the small feathered creature, not knowing even where he was even headed to.

* * *

><p>The place was... Oddly familiar, Allen thought to himself as he walked further into the city.<p>

It felt as though he had been here before.

He continued following Tim , not knowing where he was supposed to go, and came to a halt when he was just a few feet away from this large fortress, which he assumed was the palace. Was Tim going the wrong way?

Reaching out, he tried to grab Tim before the bird went any further. However, when he finally managed to grab onto Tim, he was already right in front of the castle gates. The guards stared at the boy in front of them with skeptical eyes.

"Eh-Heh..." Allen managed to coughed out, nervous with the guards staring so intently at him.

He started backing away when, " Ah! Are you Allen Walker? I've been waiting for you!" a voice sounded from behind the gates.

'Eh?' Allen thought as he saw through the closed gates. A guy with curly lavender coloured hair dressed fully in white rushing towards the gate, and stopping mid-way to ask the guards to open the gates.

After awhile, the gates slowly began creaking open, and the man walked towards him.

"Hello, you _are _Allen, am I right?", he asked.

However, before Allen even replied, he continued , " I'm Komui, nice to meet you, Allen. Well, come on in!"

"Eh?" Allen protested as Komui dragged the confused boy in.

* * *

><p>" Uhm... So, what am I doing here?" Allen asked the older male once they have been seated .<p>

Komui gave Allen a perplexed look. "You mean Cross didn't tell you anything?"

"Well, no. He just chased me out of the house asking me to follow Tim. I don't even know where we are now." Allen frowned.

"That's... Unfortunately, very much like him." Komui laughed, before putting on a serious face and continuing. " Well the thing is that our country is currently being attacked by this group of rebels that calls themselves the Noah," Komui explained, " and we sent a letter, requesting for Cross' help. However, he replied, saying that he had some unfinished business left to do, so he sent his apprentice in his stead... Meaning, you, Allen Walker." Komui finished.

Realizing the graveness of this matter, Allen asked quietly, " So what is it that you want me to do? I'm sure you would already know, but, although I hate to admit it, my capabilities does not even reach up to half of my Master's. In terms of battling as well as fighting tactics."

"Well yes, of course we don't expect you to be on par with Cross, however, being his apprentice, your skills _must_ be rather decent. I'm sure Cross wouldn't have sent you if he didn't have confidence in you." Komui replied. "Anyways, if you could survive living with him for so long, you must have what it takes" Komui joked.

The atmosphere suddenly grew dark at this joke. " Ah-hah... I guess you're right..." Allen replied, face suddenly crestfallen as he turned away, remembering all the things his master has put him through. " Ugh I don't even want to think of it..." Allen continued, sulking as dark auras leaked out from him.

"Eh..." Sweat drops forming at the sides of his temple, clearly not wanting to find out what his life with Cross had been like. Knowing Cross, it must have been horrible, Komui noted.

"A-Anyways," Komui said, drawing the boy's attention and successfully managing to change the topic. " We would like you to protect the Crown Prince, along with his two other bodyguards."

" The Crown Prince?"

" Yes, the Crown Prince, Prince Kanda." Komui replied as he continued explaining the situation "You see, the attacks started right after Prince Kanda was announced the heir to the throne. We suspect that the rebels are targeting him."

" Ah, I see. Well I suppose I'm okay with that. So when do I start?"

" Well, preferably tomorrow. For now, you can take a tour around the palace and relax."

" Okay, thanks. So I'll be leaving now, then."

Allen stood up and bowed at Komui before heading for the door. However, just when he reached his hand out towards the door knob, "BANG!" The door slammed open. Allen's hand that had retracted from the door out of reflex still hovering in the air, unsure of what to do due to the sudden shock.

After a few seconds to recover from the shock, Allen glanced up to see who was it that popped up so suddenly. He was stunned once again when he saw the man before him. The man was tall and slender, with long silky navy blue locks and sharp , dark eyes that seemed to pull Allen in.

Allen stood there , staring at the man for a whole few seconds, silently admiring the man's sharp and refined features. The man just had this charismatic aura about him that Allen couldn't help himself but be caught in it. That was, only until the man spoke up.

" What the fuck are you looking at? Out of the way you damned Moyashi.". The man said with an annoyed tone, clearly pissed off as he glared at the boy before him, before impatiently pushing past the boy.

Allen was snapped back into reality after getting shoved off to the side as well as a few rude comments. He was now pissed off with himself for even admiring the man. The man was beyond rude.

"Fuck you! Who are you calling a Moyashi!" Allen snapped back.

Oddly enough, despite the older man being the one that started with the nasty remarks, _he _was the one given the odd looks. Komui stared at Allen, shocked , wide eyes and slacked jaws as he stared with disbelief at what the boy had said.

"... ... ..."

After moments of silence, Allen could no longer hold himself back, " What, why are you two staring at me like that."

"..." The navy blue haired man just continued glaring at Allen with disapproval clearly written all over his face.

Komui was the one that replied.

" Uhm Allen... This is the person that you would be escorting starting from tomorrow, Prince Kanda, the Crown Prince of Dark Order." He said , directing Allen's attention to the annoyed Prince.

'...Shit' was the only thing that came through Allen's mind.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, please feel free to point out any mistakes you spot :) <em>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Yey! I actually had reviews! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus fer those who reviewed and alerted and favourited :D Huggey!

* * *

><p>'Shit', Allen thought.<p>

"I'm supposed to follow this rude guy around from tomorrow onwards? Just my luck" Allen voiced out,

leaving poor Komui stunned and confused once more. 'Does he not care that he was being rude to the _Crown Prince_? Hmm. I guess he really _is_ Cross' pupil', Komui joked inwardly.

"What?You trying to pick a fight or what? It ain't as if I wanna get stuck with you all fucking day!" Kanda replied, glaring at the boy before him before facing back to Komui as he spat out, "That is the fucking reason I'm here as well. I don't need any more bodyguards."

"Prince Kanda! You know I can't do that! What if something happened to you?"

"Ye, Ye, as if this _Moyashi _can defend me." Kanda glanced at Allen with a scorn. Obviously looking down on him.

" What are you implying." Allen retorted, pissed that he is being looked down on. I mean, sure he ain't as great as his Master, but he ain't _that _bad.

"I'm implying that you ain't got the capabilities to guard no one, which you probably don't, short stuff."

"S-Short stuff? I'll have you know that I'm only _slightly_ shorter than you. Also, height does not discern one's capabilities, mind you." Allen huffed.

"Whatever. I just don't need you escorting me. Having two people following me around all day is already as annoying as hell."

"Ah! now that you mention it, where are they" Komui cut in, gaze narrowing as he stared at Kanda threateningly. "You didn't do anything to them, I hope?"

"... No, I didn't do anything to _her_." Kanda said, practically rolling his eyeballs out. "They ran off saying that they needed to do something."

"... Why would they... Oh yes. I think they told me about it. Well, anyways, Allen will be your highness' bodyguard from tomorrow onwards and that is that." Komui added dismissively.

"What? I told you I don't need another bodyguard."

"Well, can't be helped. King Tiedoll's order. Well get along you two!" Komui said as he pushed them both towards the exit and closed the door behind them.

"Che." Kanda tsked as the door was slammed shut.

Allen sighed as he turned towards Kanda, holding out his hand. Now smiling,"Well since we'll be seeing each other for quite some time, how bout we just try and get along. My name is Allen Walker, It's nice to meet you."

"Who the hell would wanna get along with you. Damn this." Kanda huffed as he turned around and left, leaving Allen's hand hanging mid-way.

'What's his problem', Allen thought, disgruntled.

Just when Allen was about to leave as well, "Pang!" the door slammed open once more, Komui's head popping out of it.

"Oh! Great! Allen , your still here! I almost forgot that I was supposed to show you around! C'mon! Lets go!" Komui chirped as he dashed out of the room, grabbing Allen along as he stroll down the hallway.

"E-Ehh … Oh … okay ..." Allen complied, unable to find the heart to reject the overly enthusiastic man, not that he mind having the man showing him the way though. He definitely appreciates this, especially with his lacking sense of direction...

* * *

><p>So! Komui showed Allen around the Palace, to the library, training room, bath, latrine and such. There were so many rooms in the palace! Allen was sure he would have gotten lost if Komui had not been with him. Allen was also quite sure that he would still have a problem with finding his way even after Komui had shown him around.<p>

After walking around for about an hour or so, Komui stopped mid-way, in front of a huge wooden-carved door. "Well, after all the walking about, I'm sure you must be hungry! This is the Cafeteria, lets have grab some food before we continue."

Well, sure enough, as if responding to Komui's question, Allen's stomach let out a large growl.

"Ah-haha..." Allen laughed, slightly embarrassed.

Komui just smiled in reply.

" Well, go in then!", Komui said as he nudged the boy towards the door.

"Ehh , ah, okay..." Allen agreed as he slowly pushed the door open.

"WELCOME TO BLACK ORDER!" slightly unsynchronized voices chirped out upon Allen's arrival, and poppers followed as confetti filled the room.

Allen was shocked, as well as touched. No one has done something like this for him before. But it was also rather awkward for him, not knowing what to say, Allen just stood there, until a red headed male and a green haired female came up and pulled Allen into the cafeteria.

The Red haired male was rather tall, hair spiked up with a green bandana keeping it in place, with an eye-patch covering his right could tell, however, from the other eye that man had green eyes. Whereas the female was about the same height as Allen, just slightly shorter. She had her turquoise hair tied up in two long ponytail, and had matching green eyes.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I MISSED YOUUUU!" Komui jumped out out of nowhere, and bear hugged the female from behind. Allen assumed that the girl was named Lenalee.

"Brother!" Lenalee exclaimed, face slightly pink, pouting slightly. "Stop that! It's embarrassing!"

'Ah, so it's Komui's sister', Allen figured.

She turned to face Allen now, " I'm so sorry about this."

" Ah it's okay. So you are Lenalee, I take, nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." Allen smiled sweetly, holding his hand out.

"That's right, Lenalee Lee . Pleasure to meet you! " Lenalee replied, returning his handshake as well.

Allen then turned to red head. " And you are...?"

" Ah! I'm glad you asked! The name's Lavi, Lavi bookman. Nice ta meet you!" Lavi replied, beaming at Allen.

Allen was about to reply when the others started crowding around him as well, introducing themselves to Allen.

Allen found it rather easy to get along with the people here, they were all really nice and friendly. He started chatting with them as they ate together on this large dining table.

The chef, Jerry, was especially nice! -Cause his food was awesome- (Allen's logic, lol!)

Allen, caught up in the moment, started drinking as well.

He found out later from the small chats that Lanalee and Lavi were Prince Kanda's bodyguards as well, which got Allen on the topic of the Crown Prince, _Prince Kanda. (Allen is super drunk now btw.)_

* * *

><p>-Kanda-<p>

'fuck!' Kanda was pissed.

'Damn that old fart.' Kanda thought as he stormed out of the room.

After wasting his time on a conversation with his father on the new bodyguard, and not getting what he wanted, Kanda , who was already annoyed was even more pissed than ever.

'What the fuck was their problem. I already have two fucking bodyguards, why would_ I_ need another one. I'm not that fucking weak that I need three retards following me around the whole day.' Kanda cursed as he headed off towards the cafeteria to grab some Soba before his meditation.

As he got closer to the cafeteria, he noticed that it was rather loud and noisy in the cafeteria. Odd, he thought as he reached the door, confirming that the noise _was_ indeed coming from the cafeteria.

Warily, he opened the door slowly. From the crack on the door, he could see the white haired Moyashi from before chatting away happily with the others.

hmph. Kanda was about to enter when he heard " That prince was _so__oo_ rude! I can't believe that he was chosen to be the Crown Prince!"

That voice, it was that damned Moyashi.

Veins popped as Kanda's rage boiled. 'That damned brat. I'll show him.'

"Bang!" He slammed the door open as he glared at the white haired boy.

Shocked faces turned and paled as they saw the angered Prince.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR THAT DAMNED MOYASHI!" Kanda roared.

The crowd glanced at Allen, whom just stared blankly at them, hesitating. The boy was totally wasted and had no idea what trouble he had gotten himself into.

"OUT!" Kanda repeated, this time, louder. This time, the crowd complied, bowing before Kanda timidly before scurrying out of the cafeteria, leaving behind Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui and Kanda.

"Why are you all still here? I thought I told all of you to get out." Kanda hissed, venom laced in his words.

"C'mon, Yuu, don't be like that...", The red head spoke out, in an attempt to defend Allen.

"Don't. Call me that." Kanda spat out, turning to glare at Lavi before turning back to face Allen.

He pulled Allen up by his collar and "BANG!", slammed him against the table, hands still gripping onto the boy's shirt.

Lavi, Lenalee and Komui gasped, and rushed over in an attempt to stop the Prince.

However, just when the were about to grab the prince and pry him off Allen, the Prince roared, " DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT ANYMORE! GET OUT!" He said as he turned and glared at them.

They flinched as the prince turned to glare at them. The Prince was seriously angry. If they didn't leave, their lives could be in trouble as well. Unable to refuse anymore, they left hesitatingly. Both worried and guilty about leaving the poor boy there alone with the Prince, especially when the boy wasn't even sober.

They stood at the door, just in case things got too out of hand, they could rush in and stop the prince.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

…

Silence, complete silence.

Okay, not what the three-o outside was expecting.

They were expecting more screaming and shouting, with some "CRASH!" and "BANG!" or something. But, no. Nothing.

This was starting to scare the three of them. Not that they want to hear Kanda bashing Allen up or anything, but this is too weird.

They pressed their head closer against the door, hoping to be able to hear something out of their conversation, but still, nothing.

… what if...

"You know, Yuu can be kinda ...Short tempered at times and all but he wouldn't... You know, murder anyone or anything just for something like this ... right?" Lavi could not help but ask.

"W-Well, wouldn't he already had murdered you if that was the case?"

"...Lenalee! I'm being serious here!"

"I am too!"

"...How about we just go in to check on them... You know, just in case." Komui interrupted.

The other two looked at each other, giving a small nod of agreement before replying,

"Well, I guess there's no harm checking things out."

"Better safe than sorry , right?"

The door creaked open as three heads peered inside.

!

What the...?

The three were shocked stiff by the scene they were presented.

* * *

><p>"OUT!" He glared at the three , watching them scurry out and making sure the door was closed before turning his gaze back at Allen.<p>

The damn brat was so gonna get it from him. He raised his hand, fists forming in the air.

Just when he was about to bring it down, however, he heard something.

*Sniff Sniff*

He looked down, slightly shocked. The boy was crying? well, not really, the boy was _about _to cry. Not much difference to Kanda though.

Kanda knew he was about to hit him and all, but still... Can't be _that_ bad, right?

Ah, wait ... knowing Kanda... Okay, never mind forget I even said that, I think it_ would_ probably be _that_ bad. However, Kanda's hand hadn't even came into contact with his face yet! Still, the boy was near crying.

This wasn't the first time Kanda had seen someone cry(or about to cry). Trust me, he, in fact, had seen a lot of people begged and cried for mercy, and he wouldn't even bat an eye. Now, however, looking at the boy before him, Kanda just couldn't do it.

Those large, silver pool staring blankly at him, tears filled to the rim, glistering as tears formed dangerously at the sides of his glossy eyes, threatening to fall.

He... He just couldn't, in fact, the look Allen was giving Kanda was overwhelming, it made Kanda just feel like, feel like just hugging and squeezing him into a tight embrace.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Kanda thought, confused by his own actions and thoughts.

He stared back at the teary eyed male, trying to pull himself together. Why was he feeling like this in the first place? Prince Kanda was known to be ice cold , the merciless Prince that never spared a thought for others, unmoving. Yet, here he was, wavering.

'Cheh. This isn't like me' Kanda thought as he attempted once more to , well, punch the kid. He _did_ have his pride, too much pride, in fact. Kanda viewed feelings such as sympathy as a form of weakness, and refuses to let this "weakness" overtake him. Just when his hand, clenched into a fist, was about to slam his fists into the kid in the stomach ( cause he just couldn't bear hitting the boys face) , determined this time, Allen lunged towards Kanda, wrapping his arms around Kanda as he buried his face into Kanda's chest.

Kanda stiffened as he felt two tiny arms wrapped around his waist, and warmth slowly enveloping him. He was stunned out of his dazed when he heard sniffling from beneath him, and felt tears staining his shirt. He looked down to see the boy's shoulder's shaking.

This was it, seeing the boy cry into his chest just the final blow to his conscience. What was he doing, trying to harm this poor, defenseless guy? Even making him cry! Although the boy was just asking for it when he called Kanda rude behind his back, Kanda had momentarily forgotten all about his earlier rage. As for the feelings as weakness thing, Kanda just simply didn't care about that anymore. There was only remorse, guilt and regret for his earlier actions.

He placed one hand on top of the boy's soft snowy tuft, and gently patted his head in an attempt to calm the boy down, while the other was placed around Allen's waist, bringing them closer.

[Aha no, the door doesnt burst open here.]

As his slender fingers went through the snow white locks, Kanda heard and felt Allen mumbling something into his chest, "..._M-Mana_..."

... '_Mana_?'

Kanda leant down, trying to make out the boy's words more clearly, in case he misheard him. "...D-don't go... *Sniff*... _Mana_...!"

This time, Kanda was sure he heard correctly.

He shoved the boy away as anger filled him once again, this time, stronger, feeling somehow betrayed by the younger male after finding out that the boy hugged him whilst mistaking him for this person known as "Mana", that he was crying because of this person called "Mana".

Kanda wondered about this "Mana" person. What was he to the boy? He must have been very important to the boy for the boy to call for him in his drunk state, that the boy had reached out to hug Kanda, thinking it was him, thinking that Kanda was this so called "Mana". He was starting to hate "Mana" without even knowing who "Mana" was.

_'Are they ...lovers?_' Kanda snapped immediately at this thought, anger rising steadily. Kanda didn't know why, but he was extremely pissed by that thought. Why did he care? So what if the boy had a lover? Kanda didn't know, but the thought just irked him.

He gripped the boy by his neck as he shoved him roughly against the table once again, pinning the boy down.

The boy chocked and wheezed as he struggled in Kanda's hold. He seemed to have regained his senses.

He reached for his captor's hands, trying to pry them off with no avail. Kanda's vile grip was too strong for him.

Allen's already pale face grew paler by the seconds as air became an issue. The struggling started getting more and more desperate as seconds slowly ticked past.

" ...*Wheeze* K-Kan...Da...*Wheeze*"

Kanda's eye's snapped wide open upon hearing the boy chock out his name, coming back to his senses. His grip immediately loosened and the boy was dropped to the floor, heaving heavily. He stepped back from the boy, not wanting to believe what he had just did. He almost killed the boy!

This was when, "BANG!" The door slammed open, with three heads popping in to witness this horrifying scene.

* * *

><p>The three standing by the door were standing by the door were shocked stiff by the scene. Allen on the sprawled on the floor, gripping his neck as he chocking and heaving heavily whilst the Prince was standing in front of Allen, a few feet away, just staring at his hands with disbelief.<p>

"A-ALLEN!" Lenalee suddenly screeched and rushed towards Allen, drawing all attention towards the boy, unconscious on the floor.

The boy was pale and still, barely even breathing.

The two whom had been by the door hurried over as well, while Kanda just stood there staring at the boy dumbfounded.

Lavi placed two fingers over his neck, checking for his pulse, meanwhile noticing the bruising on his neck. Getting an idea of what happened in the room just then.

The pulse was weak, but it was there. Sighing, the red head stood. "I'm going to get Bak." He said as he walked towards the door, stopping glance at Kanda before leaving the room.

' Yuu... Just what have you done? '

* * *

><p>"Well, he should be fine for now, just need a couple days of rest." Bak said after giving Allen a quick check up.<p>

They immediately relaxed upon hearing Bak's word, especially Kanda. He had been filled with extreme remorse and self loathing after he ragained his senses. He was blinded by his rage, his anger. The boy, if something happened to the boy because of him, Kanda just wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

" Carry him over to my room." Bak directed the red head beside him.

Carefully wrapping his arms around Allen, Lavi lifted the boy up slowly and carried him over to the doctor's room, the rest following behind except for Kanda, who just continued staring at the ground where the boy had laid.

He just stood there the whole time, staring at the same spot on the floor.

He only left after Lavi came to talk to him, hours later.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen woke up feeling horrible that day, with a terrible splitting headache, oddly dry as well as sore throat and a rather foggy memory of what happened last night.

'Where am I...?' He wondered, sitting up as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. It took him a moment to remember that he was in the castle of Black order.

This room, however, does not resemble the palace's dorms at all. Although he was not shown to his own dorm yet, Komui and him _did_ walk pass dorms in their little walkthrough of the castle, and he noted that all the dorms looked about the same, wooden walls and doors with one single sized bed and a closet by the sides.

This room, however, was white, huge (not that the dorm rooms were small, but in comparison with this room, yes, it was small. Or rather, this room was humongous) and had several white beds lined up neatly. It kinda reminded Allen of... a hospital?

'What am I doing here...?', Allen was thinking when suddenly, it hit him. His memories, that is.

His memories, however, came to him in small bits and pieces. The only thing that could he remembered clearly was pain. The sudden choking grip that nearly broke his neck into two, the burning sensation in his lungs as he struggled for air.

He shivered in his spot as he recalled yesterday's happenings. No, no. It wasn't really the pain that scared him the most. He had been through much more. Trust me, if you have Cross Marian as your mentor, that much was close to nothing. Close, but it still hurts. A lot.

It was Kanda. It was the look in his eyes, the deathly glare he gave Allen.

Allen could tell that he was _very, very_ pissed, and of course, Allen himself must have been the one to have triggered his rage. After all, why else would he be the one getting strangled.

Allen, however, could not remember what he had done. He had been seriously drunk that night, what do you expect . Anyways! Not being able to remember something is a really horrible feeling. It makes you feel empty inside, as though you lost something important, especially when that something you can't remember caused you such a horrid experience.

Not remembering what he did is a totally huge problem. Reasons? Well, quite a few.

First, he don't know what topic to avoid when talking to that anti-social in order not to accidentally offend him like the previous night.

Second, he had to apologize to Kanda for offending him, if he did, which he probably did, and not being able to remember what he did to cross the Prince off was horrible, because he wouldn't be able to judge for himself if an apology was actually needed, that if what he did was so horrible that was enough to justify Kanda's rage, or the Prince was just over reacting.

Last but not least, he was curious. He wanted, no. Needed to know what had ticked the Prince off so much. Well, not that he was nosy or such. Curiosity is normal, right? Yep. Human nature.

Yep, so that's what got Allen racking his brains, trying hard to recall what happened last night as he sat there stoning.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that someone had walked into the room and next to the bed where he laid, until said person 'Ahem' ed just beside the bed, in front of Allen.

The white haired boy looked up, slightly shocked by this sudden appearance (though the guy had been standing there for quite some time.).

Chuckling at the boy's shocked expression, the man smiled as he greeted the boy, holding his right hand out for a handshake "Good morning Allen Walker. My name is Bak, Bak Chan. I'm the palace's medic. Nice meeting you!"

"Ah! Nice meeting you too!" Allen replied as he gladly took the other's hands.

"Well, anyways, are you feeling better?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your concern."

To that, Bak just smiled. He really liked the kid, not only was he cute, he also had a good personality. Polite and kind. He had no idea why Kanda was so pissed with the kid that he almost strangled the life out of him.

* * *

><p>"Hmm Yuu... C'mon just go in <em>already<em>!"

"Shut up. Stop calling me that! I'll go in whenever I want."

"Yeh, yeh." Lavi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. oh wait, I mean, rolling his _eye_.

They have been standing outside the door for about an hour already, and Lavi was totally getting annoyed. At first, he was simply amused by the Prince's uncharacteristic behavior. Now? After watching the Prince pace about outside the door, grabbing the door knob, then releasing it after a few seconds of pondering, then pacing about again for about an hour, no way man. This was beyond ridiculous. He had even tried opening the door once, only to be stopped by an angry and flustered Kanda. Seriously! His patience was running thin.

Sighing, he watched as the Prince continued pacing about the door before finally placing his hand on the door knob. Again.

'What do you know? Big improvement! He actually turned the door knob!' Lavi thought mockingly as he continued to observe the Prince, feeling rather hopeful that they would finally be able to fucking get into the room, and totally snapped when he saw the Prince letting go of the freaking knob and backing away. AGAIN.

"MAN, YUU, JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY STOP BEING SUCH A _WIMP_!"he finally shouted, but soon realizing that it was a huge mistake as he saw Kanda reaching for his sword and unsheathing it, glaring as he pressed Mugen by the poor red head's neck.

'Uh oh...' Lavi thought as he swallowed. Both hands lifted into the air in the - I admit defeat- pose, whilst Kanda continued glaring at him.

"Ahaha i was just kidding..." Lavi laughed nervously in an attempt to calm the angry Prince.

"Che!" he clicked his tongue, about to put away his sword when the door, the one they had been standing outside with Kanda lacing about for about an hour or so, swung open.

The two immediately swung their heads around. surprised to see two figures walking out of the door. One of them being Allen, and the other, Bak.

* * *

><p>Allen stared at the scene before him. Kanda holding a sword by Lavi's neck...<p>

Allen immediately felt ridiculously pissed and stupid for even thinking of apologizing to that haughty Prince. That guy was just a fucking brute that deals everything with violence. To think he even felt guilty for making him mad. That grumpy guy was obviously annoyed all the time. For all he knew, the guy could have almost killed him for some small matter, and he'd treat anyone the same way.

'Shit this. No way I'm apologizing now. I probably did nothing wrong, and the guy just over reacted for something stupid.' Allen thought as he looked at Kanda in disapproval.

Kanda, in return, just stared blankly back at Allen.

* * *

><p>'... ... He's glaring at me... ' Kanda noted as he continued retracting his Mugen from Lavi's neck. (<em>Continued<em> because he was already gonna retract the sword earlier just that Allen barged in suddenly. Not that Allen knows,lol. hence causing the misunderstanding.)

Kanda was now having mixed feelings. He was relieved and glad seeing that the boy was fine, yet, the glare that Allen gave was scaring Kanda. Kanda was afraid that the boy was mad at him. He didn't want that... He has no idea why but, being hated by Allen would just be unbearable. He needed to apologize. That was the reason he came here anyways, to apologize.

He opened his mouth as he tried to force the words out. He tried, really! It's just that he had never apologized to anyone before, and it deemed harder than seemed for someone as proud as Kanda to do so. So you see a Kanda just standing there mouth opening an closing like some retard.

"Psst! Yuu! Go on, you can do it!" Lavi whispered as he nudged Kanda who was just staring blankly back at the boy, with the weird opening and closing of mouth thing. Kanda made an attempt to glare at the red head before turning back to Allen.

About to _ actually_ speak out this time, (probably because he took a glance at Allen's face and saw the -wtf does he want- face, and felt that he really needed to do something soon) Kanda opened his mouth once more, "S-so-", only to be cut short be a "tsk" from the Moyashi whom just turned around and walked away.

The hallway was now silent and left two rather shocked male.

...

'The fuck?', was the only thing Kanda could think of.


	5. Chapter 5

Aha hello. this is like a Lavi's pov ;/ Oh btw, yeh, late chappy, so sorry, haha Lazy me, and my brain refuses to think rofl. rejknbwnvejfnbhgt3jxw4nnv i3u4tbv34tbv hais.

Haha.

kay.

:) :/ ftd46b5hvdbtv 35bfvd nbon2vve2nve2fnje

* * *

><p><strong>3.30 am in the morning<strong>

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I turned away from the door, stuffing my head into my pillow, ignoring the constant banging of my door.

"BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!"

Fuck, too fucking noisy to sleep. Shit this. Annoyed, I sprung up from my spot on the bed, angrily glancing at the clock hanging directly across the room.

3.30am. Are you serious? Who the fuck would wakes up at 3.30am.

Deciding that it was way too early to get up, I flopped back down into the bed, planning on ignoring whoever the fuck it was making such a racket outside. That was, until said person shouted through the door, annoyance evident in his voice, " OI YOU FUCKING USAGI, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!"

That voice...Yuu?

I sprang out of bed once again, this time hurrying over to the door, rather anxious for various reasons.

Reason number one, Yuu is shouting, obviously not a good thing. furthermore, he's shouting _at me_, probably angry at me. Well, either way, a pissed Kanda is never a good thing.

Reason number two, he actually came looking for _me_. First time that ever happened. Though I don't really wanna admit it, Yuu kinda finds me irritating. Hmm well, at least that's what it appears to be like. I mean how could he hate me!I'm his best friend after all! He's prolly just shy and all y'know. Well, anyways, he is normally too shy to come visit, so for him actually looking for me is a huge surprise.

Reason number three, it's 3.30am. Must I state the obvious?

So anyways, I opened the door post-haste and sure enough, faced with a pissed off Yuu with a scowl on his face. Well, at least that's what I thought at first, but after close inspection, it seems as though that's Yuu's 'In-deep-thoughts' face.

" U-Uhm Yuu?"

"Follow me." He said before swiftly turning around and sauntered off.

"...?" Strange... He didn't even flinch when I called him Yuu... Normally he would start getting bitchy about it and all... Hmm... Interesting. I'm starting to feel really curious. Hey, not my fault. Human nature, get it? "...So where are we going?"

"... Just shut up and follow."

* * *

><p>Realization hit me as we stood before the large wooden doors of the infirmary. 'Ah so that's what it is...'<p>

Yuu must have been feeling really guilty about what happened yesterday and wanted to check on lil Allen. Should've known, should've know.

Really, it was rather obvious, how could I not have guessed it! Damn! Must be due to that idiot old Panda hitting my head too much! That's abuse I tell you, abuse!

Anyways, the lil guy must really be something, to make Yuu act like this.

I watched as he stepped closer to the door, grabbing onto the handle and then ope-

...kay, my bad. Let me correct that. Grabbing onto the handle and then releasing it once again.

... What's he doing? Omg, this is hilarious!

I held back a snicker as I saw Yuu pacing about with a frown on his face, and then attempting once again to open the door, once again failing. I've never been this amused in my life!

...

_(few hours later)_

...

Well, at least while it lasted.

I watched on as the grabbing and releasing and pacing continued, now thoroughly bored. Damn, how long has it been already. Didn't know Yuu had this little guts.

Ah, no. That's not it, it's not that Yuu had no guts, it's the boy. Yuu had been acting rather out of character ever since Allen come in yesterday. It is only when it concerned the boy that Yuu had lost his air of confidence that he normally had.

Hmm... could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>_  
><em>

_"...Yuu? Why are you still here?"_

_He didn't respond and just continued staring at the ground, head hung low. Long dark bang covering his eyes, causing the moonlight to shadow over his face, hiding the emotions trapped within his eyes, but I know. I can tell just by looking at him. I guess it doesn't really take a genius to figure it out._

_Guilt. Regret. Remorse._

_"Hey... Kanda, what actually happened," I asked as I glanced towards him. He jolted slightly but made no effort to reply. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, I continued," I mean I've known you for about ten years and I'd say that I know you quite well. You may be a little short tempered and all but you wouldn't do something like this for no reason. I'm not saying that what you did was right and all but, there must have been a good reason for th-" I was cut short as Kanda interrupted.  
><em>

_"No."_

_"...? What do you mean 'No.'"_

_"... I... I don't know. I-I don't know why I did it, I just snapped all of a sudden."_

_"Eh! What do you mean you just snapped all of a sudden?"_

_"I don't know! I already said I don't know! He was all drunk and all then he started sobbing then..." I swear I saw a tint of pink forming on his cheeks! "...then he started hugging me an-"_

_This time, it was my turn to cut in._

_"WHAT? HUG YOU? OMG WTF NO ONE IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD DO TH- oh, I forgot, he was drunk... ANYWAYS, NO WONDER YOU SNAPPED!"_

_" ..." He stared at me, slightly perplexed as well as annoyed.  
><em>

_"Ah but Yuu... That's a bit harsh for just a small hug..."_

_"... Th-" He opened his mouth and tried to retort but I, being as enthusiastic as I was about the matter at hand, payed no heed to it as I continued to rant on.  
><em>

_"I mean, I know you hate all the touchy feely kind and stuff bu-"_

_" SHUT UP YOU DAMNED USAGI! I SAID THAT'S NOT IT!" He snapped at me._

_"E-Eh...? Then what was it?"_

_"... I don't know."_

_"EEeeeh ! Still going on about that 'I don't know' stuff? Oh c'mon Yuu, just tell me what happened."_

_..._

_Silence once again as Kanda pondered on whether or not to tell his companion or not of the reason of his earlier rage, which after about two minutes or so, decided that there would be no harm talking about it._

_" He... He was mumbling some shit about this 'Mana' person and ... I don't really know what got into me but I just... snapped."_

_"... seriously? Omg you really got all worked up for nothing. Are you that stressed about having another tag-along?"_

_"...Hmm. Yes. That must be it." Kanda finally sighed, then turned to leave._

* * *

><p>Yes! That<em> must <em>be it! Oh my god, I really need to get my brain checked out. I seriously should have guessed it earlier! I mean it was so obvious that he was jealous of this 'Mana' of Moyashi-Chan!

Just when genius me (Hey! I must have just been too shocked to think yesterday!) figured it all out, a little snide remark about Yuu's lack of balls(which was true) somehow got me caught with Mugen by my neck and I have no idea whether it was a good timing or not, but the door just had to swing open at this moment.(THANKS TO ME HAHA lol kay sorry i'm like bored and ) and poor lil me is saved from Mugen's wrath!

Ah, but it isn't really a good thing... Yep. You know what happens next.

After that squabble of theirs... Just look at Yuu! That guy is fuming mad! Damn I don't even dare to look his way.

After a few minutes of me cowering in a corner in fear of my life, and Yuu sitting down there trying to calm his anger ( Which I could tell has miserably failed ), " Oi. Usagi, lets go sparring." Yuu said quietly, with a deathly voice.

WHAT? NO WAY! I still remember the last time we did that... Ugh. I ended up staying at Bak's office for months!

"E-Eh! Yu-Kanda... I-I'm not exactly fee-"

"What did you say?"He asked, eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I flinched back as I found the familiar cold metal pressing against my neck once again. Damn

"N-Nothing... L-Lets go to the dojo..." Ah shit. I am so gonna regret this. But do I have a choice? No.

Shit this !

* * *

><p>So yep, they sparred a little but, unfortunately (Thankfully for Lavi), was interrupted when Lenalee came into the picture and nagged Kanda about violence and all, and Kanda, of course, couldn't do anything about it but listen to her (Who knows what that sister-complex freak would do to him if he didn't), so Lavi was saved!<p>

Ah, but lady luck wouldn't be with him all the time, hence, Lavi concluded that he needed to do something about Kanda's source of annoyance, and perhaps make the grumpy Prince less irritable. Therefore! Operation -GET KANDA LAID- was formed.

Team members- Lavi, Lenalee as well as Komui (comes in a pack with Lenalee)

* * *

><p>Lol ; Thank yous for reading till here ! TTWTT suggestions? haha


End file.
